Black Heart
by Oyzukai Sakura
Summary: Uma família rival há anos, porém surge um amor proibido que pode mudar tudo. Summary horrivel x.x História baseada em Romeo e Julieta.


Fanfic baseada em Romeo e Julieta

**Capitulo I – O baile da Rosa**

Verona, Itália. Duas poderosas famílias que vivem em um terrível conflito há décadas os Haruno e os Uchiha. Era impossível a convivência de ambos no mesmo local, sempre ocorriam brigas e desavenças, pareciam realmente cão e gato.

Ocorria uma grande confusão na praça pública da cidade, como esperado, mais uma confusão dos Uchiha e dos Haruno, desta vez causada pelos criados dos mesmos.

-Mas que confusão é essa? – Pergunta Uchiha Fugaku – Traga a minha espada para eu acabar de vez com esses Harunos malditos!!!

-Acalme-se querido –Diz Uchiha Mikoto atrás do marido preocupada com toda aquela confusão.

-Mas é mesmo um frouxo,Uchiha. - Responde Naruto desembaiando sua espada.

-Haruno maldito! – Ambos iam começar um duelo quando aparece Itachi, o príncipe de Verona, irritado pelo comportamento pecaminoso de ambos.

- Velhos Uchihas e Harunos, como já era de se esperar esse comportamento de vocês! Que ridículo! Ficam espalhando desavenças pelas ruas de Verona, porém agora decreto, caso venha a acontecer mais conflitos em Verona a sentença será a morte! Que fique bem claro para ambos! E para todos os presentes.

-Sim Vossa Alteza – Respondem ambos em coro.

-Isso ainda não terminou seus malditos. – Provoca Naruto.

-Chega Naruto! – Responde Srª Haruno. – Já não ouviu o que o príncipe acaba de dizer? Pelo menos por agora chega!

-Sim. – Mesmo assim o loiro mandava olhares de provocação a família inimiga.

Após voltar para sua mansão, Uchiha Mikoto procura por seu filho numa tentativa inútil.

-Kakashi - Chama Mikoto

-Sim Srª?

-Você por acaso viu Sasuke? Até agora não o encontrei. – Pergunta a mesma preocupada com o filho unigênito.

-Irei procura-lo em seus aposentos se me permitir.

-Oh, claro. Por favor.

Kakashi era o melhor amigo do sucessor dos Uchihas, talvez por saber lidar com seu temperamento difícil conseguiram ser tão amigos. Após subir a escadaria principal chega ao quarto do mesmo. Bate na porta, mas como não obteve sucesso decide entrar.

-Sasuke? – O mesmo entra no cômodo do velho amigo e vê que o mesmo ainda estava deitado. – Bom dia Sasuke! – Kakashi mostra uma animação que normalmente irritava o Uchiha.

-Que horas são Kakashi? – Pergunta o Uchiha ainda com uma cara de sono e colocando a mão no rosto evitando a claridade que entrava em seu quarto.

-9 horas. Perdeu muita coisa, seu pai caçando briga com os Harunos, sua mãe desesperada, gente tumultuando como...

-Como sempre! – Completa o mesmo já se levantando e indo a janela de seu quarto - Sei disso, mas realmente não entendo o por que de tanta rivalidade, meu pai deve confrontar com os Harunos há pelo menos décadas! Com certeza ambos já até esqueceram o motivo original de suas brigas.

-Por acaso você está defendendo os Harunos? – Pergunta o amigo intrigado.

-Claro que não! Mas acho que não ira servir pra nada esse conflito ridículo. Tenho problemas bem maiores que esse e nem por isso causo tantas intrigas.

- É Hinata novamente?

-Sim, é ela! Ela simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça! Acho que nunca desejei tanto alguém assim na minha vida.

-Calma Sasuke. Você ainda é jovem, com certeza conhecerá muitas outras garotas.

-Eu não quero outra garota, eu quero A garota e ela se chama Hinata.

-Você quem sabe, agora vamos, sua mãe estava desesperada o procurando para o café da manhã. – Suspira Kakashi por causa da teimosia de Sasuke.

-Claro!

* * *

-Fiquei sabendo da confusão de hoje cedo senhor Haruno. – Dizia Sai – Fiquei impressionado com a sentença que o príncipe propôs.

-São aqueles Uchihas que ficam causando confusão. Malditos! Mas antes que eu me esqueça, o que traz sua visita?

-Gostaria de pedir permissão para o senhor para pedir a mão da pequena Sakura. – Senhor Haruno ficou surpreso com o pedido de tal, sua filha mal completara 16 anos e já haviam pretendentes.

-Caro Sai, não estou te desprezando, mas...Não acha que Sakura é um pouco nova para já ter uma responsabilidade e um compromisso tão sério?

- Ela é simplesmente amável, sei que o senhor teme por ela ainda ser muito nova, mas tenho muito carinho e respeito pela a mesma, cuidarei muito bem dela, e mesmo assim se o senhor não permitir por causa da idade, esperarei o tempo que for necessário.

- Está bem. Irei comunicar a Srª Haruno do futuro noivado. Suas palavras realmente me deram certeza de que você é o pretendente certo. Entrego a mão de minha filha a você. Peço que venha a festa de hoje a noite para que Sakura possa conhece-lo.

- Com certeza Sr. Haruno. – E ambos selam o acordo com um aperto de mão. – Criado, leve os comunicados aos destinatários para a festa de hoje a noite.

-Sim senhor. E logo o criado sai apressado para dar tempo de entregar todos os convites.

* * *

-Pelo amor de Deus, onde está a Sakura? – A srª Haruno perguntava loucamente para a ama Ino. – Tem certeza que a chamou Ino?

-Tenho sim, porém não obtive resposta, parece que ela esta tão avoada esses dias – A mesma da um tapinha na testa de cansaço.

-Céus, onde aquela garota se enfia?

Mal ambas sabiam mas Sakura estava no jardim da mansão com Naruto, seu primo, onde o mesmo lhe ensinava como manusear uma espada.

-Nossa Sakura-chan, você esta melhorando mesmo!

- Também né, treinando 2 anos seguidos com o melhor guerreiro você esperava o que? – Responde a mesma com um sorriso simpático que o loiro responde de volta.

- Espero que sua mãe não....-porém o mesmo é interrompido com um grito.

-RAIOS SAKURA O QUE É ISSO? – Grita a Srª Haruno furiosa diante da situação que via.

-"Falando no diabo" – Pensava Naruto com uma expressão risonha.

-Isso o que mamãe? – Sakura pergunta escondendo a espada atrás de si na tentativa da mãe não ter visto a situação, o que foi inútil quando a mesma sente a mãe puxando o braço fazendo a mesma soltar o objeto.

- Isso não é algo que uma garota faça! Que comportamento terrível é esse? O que acha que seu pai diria se te encontrasse aqui ao invés de mim? – Naruto que estava atrás da Srª Haruno ficava imitando a mesma provocando risos na prima.

-Do que você esta rindo? Pergunta a mesma frustrada com a atitude da Haruno mais nova.

-Nada que a senhora tenha que se preocupar.

-Hunf...Como você já deve saber hoje tem o baile da logo subir para você tomar um banho e se arrumar adequadamente. – Diz Srª Haruno suspirando.

-Sim mamãe. – Sakura vai até o primo e deposita um beijo na bochecha do mesmo. – Obrigada Naruto-kun. – Responde a mesma sorrindo.

* * *

Sasuke e Kakashi andavam pela cidade de Verona quando viram um criado dos Haruno comunicando a Hinata sobre o baile da rosa que ia acontecer pela noite, após a conversa com a dama Sasuke perguntou ao criado:

-O que vai haver esta noite que o senhor comunicou a aquela dama?

-Você é um Uchiha, não poderia lhe falar. – Responde o mesmo assustado com a abordagem.

-Diga logo a ele. – Intercede Kakashi na esperança de se livrar de um Sasuke deprimido mais tarde.

-É o baile da Rosa, várias famílias foram convidadas para tal acontecimento, mas por favor não diga nada ao Sr Haruno de que fui eu que lhe informei.

-Claro. Não se preocupe. Mas...há que horas ira acontecer o baile? – Sasuke realmente estava curioso, ansioso na expectativa de poder encontrar sua amada.

- Irá acontecer as oito horas. – Sem mais delongas o criado se retirou.

-Sasuke, caso você não saiba a festa é da família Haruno, você é um Uchiha! Por acaso perdeu o juízo, isso é, se você tem algum. Você só vai causar uma confusão maior ainda.

-Calma Kakashi, é só uma festa! E a Hinata estará lá. Quem sabe seja uma oportunidade de poder me aproximar dela e consigo conquista-la.

Kakashi suspira após ouvir o plano mirabolante que Sasuke tinha em mente.

-Você sabe que o que você tem é um amor platônico não? Ela nunca se quer reparou em você.

-Vamos ver então o que acontece nessa noite.

* * *

Após a longa conversa, ambos voltam para casa parra poder colocar o plano de Sasuke em prática.

-Sakura...- Chama a Srª Haruno enquanto entrava no quarto da mesma.

-Sim mamãe? – Pergunta Sakura virando para a mãe.

-Sakura-chan sossegue um pouco! Desse jeito não vou terminar de colocar esse vestido nunca. – Reclamava Ino enquanto apertava o espartilho de Sakura.

-Sakura, o que você pensa sobre casamento?

-Por que a pergunta? – Sakura se assusta um pouco com o assunto.

-Apenas me diga o que você pensa.

-Realmente mamãe, não penso nisso! Não quero ser dependente de um homem e ter que ser submissa a ele. Gosto da minha vida do jeito que esta. – Responde Sakura penteando os longos cabelos róseos que chegavam na cintura.

-Do jeito que esta como? Se escondendo pelos cantos aprendendo a lutar com seu primo? Isso não é comportamento de uma dama.

-Eu quero ter minha própria vida, fazer o que eu achar que é o melhor para mim e não ter comportamento para simplesmente agradar os....- Mas antes que terminasse a fala Sakura sente o lado direito do rosto esquentar.

- Acho melhor você começar a mudar esse seu comportamento e se contentar porque hoje você conhecera o pretendente que seu pai escolheu, ele é de uma nobre família. Não vá decepcionar a sua família. E termine logo com isso. – Após o discurso a Srª Haruno se retirou deixando Sakura com Ino.

A jovem de cabelos róseos deitou-se na penteadeira onde estava e começou a chorar pela noticia que acabava de que viu a amiga desesperada se aproximou dela e colocou a mão em seus ombros fazendo a mesma se levantar rapidamente.

-Sakura-chan...Você sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer, você é de uma família nobre e é linda, é normal que alguém tenha interesse em você. – A jovem loira penteava os cabelos de Sakura, percebendo o baixo astral da mesma resolve fazer uma piadinha. – Quem sabe você não conheça um carinha bonitinho e vocês dois resolvem fugir juntinhos?

-Ino-chan, você só pode estar brincando! Você me conhece, sabe que eu não sou do tipo de garota que sonha com alguém perfeito para estar ao meu lado. – Bufa Sakura ainda chateada.

-Ok Ok,mas se você encontrar um belo rapaz pelo menos me comunique.

-Claro claro. – Responde a jovem de cabelos róseos apoiando o rosto nos braços que estavam na penteadeira.

-Sakura, você tinha que se animar! Amanhã você completa 16 anos. Você devia suspeitar que seu pai esta fazendo o baile de hoje também em comemoração disso. – Ino terminava de fazer o penteado da mesma, já que o horário da tão esperada festa se aproximava. – Você esta ficando linda Sakura-chan.

-Hun...- a rosada percebendo o penteado que a amiga fazia a interrompeu – Ino-chan?

-Hai?

-Deixa o meu cabelo todo solto por favor? Não gosto dele preso.

-Mas a sua mãe...

-Minha mãe por bem ou por mal vai começar a ouvir as minha vontades.- Responde Sakura cabisbaixa.

-Tudo bem. – Ino desmanchava o penteado enquanto sorria. – Sempre achei que o seu cabelo ficava melhor solto.

* * *

-Sasuke, você só pode estar brincando comigo não? – Dizia Kakashi realmente irritado.

-O que foi Kakashi? Por que você esta reclamando como uma garota? Quebrou a unha? – Responde Sasuke debochando da cara do amigo que estava reclamando há um tempo.

- Presta atenção! O baile é dos Harunos, é idiotice aparecer um UCHIHA onde não é bem-vindo.

-Não estou lá por causa de Haruno algum, estou por causa da...

-Hinata – respondem os dois em uníssono.

-Por favor Sasuke, não faça isso.- Implorava Kakashi ao moreno.

-Já esta feito Kakashi. – Responde o mesmo com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

-Sakura-chan você esta linda!!! – Exclamava Ino olhando a amiga.

-Não esta muito exagerado Ino-chan? – Perguntava Sakura, a mesma usava um vestido cor de vinho, com mangas longas com babados, e na parte da frente do vestido havia uma abertura branca que contrastava com o vestido.

-Esta perfeito. – Responde Ino sorrindo.

Após a curta conversa ambas ouvem alguém batendo na porta.

-Sakura? –Chama a Srª Haruno. – Você esta maravilhosa filha! Vamos logo, os convidados já estão chegando.

-Sim mamãe.

-Boa sorte Sakura-chan. – Sorria Ino, e a mesma sussurra – Não se esqueça de fugir com o garoto hein?

Sakura apenas responde com um sorriso.

* * *

-EU SÓ POSSO ESTAR LOUCO – berrava Kakashi seguindo o moreno e já avistando a grande mansão dos Haruno.

-Você com certeza tem complexo de chamar atenção.

-Você é o penetra e eu que chamo atenção? Com certeza! Você precisa de Semancol Sasuke, muuuuuitoooo Semancol para você.

-Relaxa Kakashi, quem sabe você também não desencalha.

-Ora seu....

-Bem vindos a mansão dos Harunos, é só seguir reto que vocês chegaram ao salão principal.

-Obrigado – Responde Sasuke sorrindo.

* * *

**Hei,**

**mais uma fanfic! Espero que gostem!**

**Notas: Nessa fanfic o Itachi e o Sasuke NÃO são irmãos. Não coloquei a Ino como ama por maldade, é porque assim ela pode ter um relacionamento mais amigavel com a Sakura. Eu escolhi a Hinata para ser a "amada" do Sasuke porque modestia a parte prefiro ela do que a Karin --'. **

**Eu realmente me esforcei nessa fanfic, o primeiro capítulo deu 9 páginas no word (bati me record /o/). **

**O primeiro capítulo não tinha como ser grande porque ainda é o íniciozinho e se eu tivesse feito um capitulo maior eu ia ter q fikar enrolando mais do que enrolei _**

**Não percam no próximo capítulo:**

**Sasuke e Sakura se encontram, e possuem meio que uma "paixão a jato", porém Sasuke não sabe que Sakura é uma Haruno e Sakura não sabe que Sasuke é um Uchiha.**

**Beijinhooos miinna.**

**E não se esqueçam de clicar o botãozinho verde aki embaixo pls *---***

**bye bye o//**


End file.
